


Outback

by freckledfelix (jackmywang)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Soft Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmywang/pseuds/freckledfelix
Summary: Felix is back in Australia after Stray Kids announces a small break, but home isn't all he remembered it to be, especially after meeting a fiery stranger in the most peculiar of places.





	1. The foreign familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first work on AO3 and I honestly don't know how to work it that well, haha. Please leave critiques and tips if you can. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it bC FELIX IS A CUTIEEE!!

Felix flopped on his bed, exhausted.

It was strange to be back in his old bedroom in Sydney, but he was thankful to finally get a break. He closed his eyes to sleep, but the silence was something he forgot about, making him feel strange and lonely. He had just gotten home, but he already missed his group mates. _"I know! I'll text Chan and see if he wants to come over!,_ " he thought excitedly. He whipped out his phone and quickly typed:

_Felix: Hey Chan-the-man! What's up?_

A response came a few seconds later.

_Chan: Hey little brother, nothing much. What’s up with you?_

Felix thought up a quick reply.

_Felix: Nothing much. Just got home. Bored._

Chan was typing.

_Chan: I’m happy to be back._

Felix thought for a moment, but before he could say anything else, his phone chirped with the telltale note of a new message

_Chan: I'd love to talk, but think I’m gonna clock in for the day. I’ll talk to you later dude._

Felix felt his face fall as he crumpled back down onto his bed.

_Felix: Okay m8, sleep tight._

He looked up at his ceiling, trying to ignore the growing heat outside. He counted the splotches of chipped paint, the posters around his room, and the stuffed animals he had shoved under his bed. He didn’t understand, he wanted a break to relax and come home, and now that he got one, he wanted nothing more than to be close with his brothers and to be working.

Just as he was about to give up as his eyes skimmed over a pair of hiking shoes spilling out of his messy closet. The shoes were nothing new, quite old in fact, and were broken in at all the wrong places, but they were his special shoes. Felix leapt off the bed and snatched them from the ground. He felt a smile creep across his lips as he recounted the times he scaled the rocks miles from his home with the shoes to find his “secret spot” when he was little. That spot served as a sanctuary for years, a quiet place to reflect and write, an area hidden to the outside world where he could cry, laugh, and doze off in the golden Australian sun, which now he bore countless freckles across his cheeks because of.

He glanced outside at the bright sky, light bouncing off of every surface, and then back down at the shoes. Today seemed like a perfect day to go on a hike.


	2. Wallflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I´m back with chapter 2!! Not quite sure where this is going yet, but pls leave critiques or suggestions!! :-)

Felix swiped at the sweat which had begun accumulating on his forehead as he made the long trek to his forgotten oasis. He felt a surge of contentment and nostalgia rush over him as he began to revive the forgotten memories of his childhood along the beaten down pathway. As he walked further, he stumbled upon the dwindling pond where he had learned how to swim. This meant he was getting close. The pond had begun to dry up, but it still had enough water to skip stones through. Felix searched and found suitable rocks and began tossing them across the water’s surface. He watched them streak across the top of the pond, leaving ripples behind in their trail. He remembered when the pond seemed like an ocean, water gushing lovingly over his body, like a mother’s touch. It occurred to him that maybe the pond hadn’t gotten smaller, but that he had grown up. He couldn’t help but feel emotional as he remembered himself as a small child making the same hike as he was that day. He remembered when the most important thing to him was making it back home by curfew after a day exploring, and now it all seemed like a distant dream.

Felix abruptly brought himself back to reality. He had been so lost in existential thought that he didn’t realize the quick darkening of the outback sky as the day melted into night. He stood up, brushed himself off, and kept heading toward his spot.

He stumbled upon it faster than he expected, reminding him how easily the area could be overlooked by the outside world. He hurriedly pushed past the thick overgrowth of vines and brambles, revealing his hidden secret.

Inside, the rocks formed a small niche, comfortable enough to relax in, but small enough to remain unnoticed. A small creek ran throughout the area, which connected to the pond further ahead along the trail. Wildflowers burst from every crack in the rocks and patch of soil, creating a pastel hue to the evening air and drenching the breeze in a sleepy perfume.

Felix laid on the soft grass beneath him, breathing in the air of his childhood escape. The sinking sun warmed his face against the beginning of the night breeze, lulling him into a trance-like state. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, the exhaustion of the days relentless travel finally catching up to him. He began to drift off to sleep on the soft bedding of the wildflowers

 

The next thing he knew, he was flipped over and pinned back onto the ground.

Felix let out a surprised yelp before a clammy hand clapped over his mouth. He finally opened his eyes, realizing he must have dozed off for quite a while, everything was dark and he couldn’t see the person in front of him.

Felix struggled against the person’s grasp, but ended up wriggling free

¨What the hell?!-” He exclaimed in utter shock

¨Wh- Who are you?¨ the voice muttered from the darkness

Felix stumbled backwards, tripping over the tangles of weeds and catching himself on his elbows.

¨I-I don't know what you want from me,” Felix fervorously sputtered ¨but I’ll have you know that I have lots of friends!¨

The voice laughed.

¨So much for being intimidating,¨ Felix thought to himself. ¨I mean, I have a lot of friends who know where I am, so don´t try anything, or else!,¨ he realized his voice was shaking.

¨Or else what?¨ the dark figure taunted.

Felix felt the heat rise to his cheeks, jumping up, now facing inches away from the faceless voice.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke a word again.

¨Step into the light,¨ Felix demanded as he saw the moon´s rays swirling in the creek surrounding them.

The silence continued as the mysterious figure stepped into the soft white light.

Felix felt his breath catch in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, I want to hear from you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry the first Chapter is short, I'm just figuring out how to work this and where the story is gonna go! I'm excited to have this little project to work on, and please feel free to critique! <3


End file.
